guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hattor
Hi, Can you tell me exactly how you're finding out the skill codes on the skill template format page? I want to help out :) --Buzzer 01:14, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Hi ! i'm happy you want to help me^^ I have thers things to update, and i barely began my nf char. :) :I'm using an excel sheet on which i put 8 codes and i get the skill code build. :) Tell me how i can privately give you my email adress, and i give it to you. :) Hattor 13:26, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::Got it, thanks. Hattor 02:05, 22 November 2006 (CST) Starting to get some more codes now. Won't it be more efficient if we get pictures at the same time? How are you getting your pictures? Also, what's the difference between a locked and an invalid skill? --Buzzer 03:05, 3 December 2006 (CST) :That's what i explained on the top of skill codes : Invalid skills can be met in game (like curse of the bloodstone for instance), locked skills cannot be met nor equipped in game (like TEMP.....xxxxxx). Be careful, you can have skills with a well known name (like unatural signet), but some of them are locked (bad description of the skill in game, see the two unatural signet. :)) :There is so much "Claim resource" with the same description, i cannot tell which one is locke or invalid, maybe they are all locked and there is one per monster... i don't know. :) :Just remeber there is no official attribute (locked/invalid), i just use taht system for the above reason. If you prefer, we can only use invalid, or locked. :) :For the screenshots, i just want to have all pictures in one place. I have a 56K modem, i cannot transfer too much pictures. :One more time, if you prefer, you can take the screenshots, we just need to find a way to use them later, or to give them to another motivated person. :I really don't know what to do, should we display all the locked skills in one picture on the same page ? Should we link them and make one page per locked skill, like other normal skills ? I don't know anything about Wiki policy, maybe you can help me on this. :This is less important. I think that unlocked skills are more important for making template tools. Let's find them all first. :) : -I'm not english, tell me if you don't understand something- Hattor 09:52, 3 December 2006 (CST) Salut :) I edited your great excel file a little bit so it can now do 213 skills (4096). It didnt take long so I'm not sure why you were having problems with it. Do you want the new file? --Buzzer 07:10, 10 December 2006 (CST) I did not know why.. i did not search but it created me unloadable files. 1024 was far at this time, i deleted it ^^ Yes, send me the file, thanks. :)Hattor 07:44, 10 December 2006 (CST) Hi ami. ;-) §: TůζipVõrζąx Talk 03:07, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Lol,hi^^ Hattor 07:16, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Attack chain image Can you provide the source for the attack chain image at Assassin attack chain quick reference so that someone may modify the image. -- Xeon 04:16, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :I'll update it. :) Hattor 06:59, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :: Done. :) Hattor 20:22, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::Read http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image_talk:Attack_chain_english_version.jpg, you need to fix some of the spelling and its not mana, gw call it energy. Have fun fixing those small details, very nice chart as well. -- Xeon 12:44, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Remove the extra n in `optionnal` down the bottom right, it should be `optional`, mana should be changed to energy, in the top left. Losing one stance should be `Remove stance`, Losing all enchants to `Remove all enchantments` and Losing one enchantment to `Remove one enchantment`. Also in the top left, you have `blackout` which needs to be changed to `Disable`. Apart from the spelling and technical names, it looks fine. -- Xeon 23:39, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC)